The Art of Sex Appeal
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: When Ichigo’s sexual frustration gets in the way of his fighting, its up to Yoruichi to help relieve him of said stress. Who knew venting could feel so good? Mature Content. Yoru/Ichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I _did _happen to own Bleach and it's infamous character base, you'd all be having constant nose-bleeds. And since there hasn't been an up-rise in that case scenario, I obviously don't own Bleach. ©Tite Kubo/Kibo whatever.

**Fiction Title: **_The Art of Sex Appeal_

**Pairing: **Yoruichi / Ichigo

**Rating: **M

**Summary:**When Ichigo's sexual frustration gets in the way of his fighting, its up to Yoruichi to help relieve him of said stress. Who knew venting could feel so good? Mature Content. Yoru/Ichi.

**Authors Notes: **So I guess it's really no surprise at all that this fiction is rated **M**. Definitely not a surprise since it's a Yoruichi/Ichigo fiction coming from me, of all people. I could call myself the biggest perv when it comes to Bleach and it's characters. But why be that blunt and weird, and not just call myself a Romantic. Right? So there you have it folks. Instead of flat out admitting you're a perv, just call yourself a Romantic. Same meaning, in a way. Different _appeal_ to it. This is just a short little two-shot. Nothing too major, nor long. Sorry. I don't have the time to do something too long at the moment.

On a different note; I didn't have time to thoroughly go through the next chapter for **Twilight Fading**. I'm still dishing out the idea's and flaws on that fiction. I've recently read through my own work and realized, I need to slow down a bit more, take my time. I have a lot of mistakes I overlooked. Whilst having a beta would be a good route to go, I dislike sharing my own work with another. Mainly because my idea's and what not have been "stolen" so to speak, and said person did not return my revised fiction until they themselves put out one with the exact idea. Therefore, I trust no one. Tad bit of info as to why my chapters have an occasional spelling error. No beta, work with me.

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

If there was one thing Yoruichi loved, it was at the end of everyday's Hollow slaying routine. Coming home to a nice hot spring. A spring that healed all wounds, no less. Given the extremity of course. Any nicks or bruises healed within a matter of seconds. Lacerations took mere minutes, and wounds such as internal damaging took only a bit longer. So long as one wasn't mortally wounded, the spring pretty much took care of what the Fourth division of the Gotei would normally do.

Too bad the General knew nothing of it. The Fourth would surely be out of a job, but it wasn't her matter. She cared not about any of that. What she did care about, however, was defeating Aizen. So far, any attempt at an ambush was a little more than failure. No matter how they tried, the mans defenses were skin tight. There was no possible way to infiltrate Hueco Mundo without someone noticing. Given there were only a few powerful Espada left; there was still the regular Arrancar.

It wasn't their efforts that seemed to reflect upon them poorly. Every plan executed the way it were discussed. It definitely wasn't their timing. As far as Yoruichi knew, they'd managed to catch Aizen's army off guard a total of three times. Although, this had been a span of months. There really wasn't a thing called patience in this matter. At any given time, it could be the right to strike. However, with the current situation the way it was, another cloak-and-dagger attack could prove fatal, and not on their enemies part.

Heaving a sigh, the Shihouin heir completely submerged herself in steaming hot water. The smooth liquid rose above her breasts, bathing her silky chocolate skin in a purifying sensation. Every tense muscle in her body slowly began to ease. Simply amazing. How something so simple could create such effects on ones apparent attitude and appearance. Not to mention their well being. Which was why Yoruichi believed the reason they weren't succeeding in taking down Aizen was not because of their lack of power, or tactic; but because of those fighting against the man.

'_If I'm right… this would mean Ichigo's been distracted. But just what could be distracting him at a time like this?' _

It was true that the young boy had a lot on his plate. Being the only one capable of making a difference, and all. In the end, everything fell on his shoulders to finally kill Sousuke Aizen. His friends could die in this war. Being the one who carried said burden of keeping them alive had to weigh one down. Tasked with that, it was no wonder he had a lot on his mind. _But even so… _

'_The boy knows where his weakness lies. So could it be that he's not holding back because of his concern for the others?' _

Sinking into the water more, Yoruichi displayed an image of pure relaxation. Her arms lifted up over the rocks behind her, head falling backward whilst golden eyes closed. Purple locks were disheveled, clinging to her face. An effect of perspiration.

'_As far as I know, he isn't sick. And he hasn't come to me with any questions. Which means he is sure of what his mission is. Ichigo knows what he must do. So, if that isn't the cause of his distraction, then what is?'_

With an exasperated sigh, the Goddess lifted up, her lean form cracking and popping. She stepped from the hot spring, reaching for a towel she'd laid out. The moment her hand connected with the soft material, she had an epiphany.

'_Is that why he can't focus?'_

Golden hues snapped back to reality, a wry smirk appearing on her once sedated features. Quickly pulling up, the Goddess admired the way the droplets of water roamed down her skin; each move provoking a drop to travel its way towards gravities calling. If this was what was bothering the poor teen, Yoruichi knew she could more than provide complete satisfaction.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The substitute shinigami sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night. After the last failed attempt at taking down Aizen; they'd all retreated back to the Soul Society. Many had given up; forgoing the option to try again another day. They chose to wait for this war that would soon come, rather than eliminating the threat ahead of schedule.

Ichigo couldn't blame them.

After all, it was his fault the last few attempts were unsuccessful. It wasn't that he didn't _trust _his allies. It wasn't that he lacked skill. It wasn't that he felt weak, nor his concern for his friends. The strawberry knew they would be fine. The lot of them could handle themselves, otherwise they wouldn't have made it this far. It wasn't even the fact that he wasn't strong enough.

The reason he couldn't concentrate was actually quite simple.

**It was all because of his damned hormones! **

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo moved from his spot near the window of his room at Kukaku's safe house; which was now located directly above the underground training cavern he'd learned Ban-Kai in. And the said person to be unofficially blamed for his lack thereof was none other than the sexy temptress, Shihouin Yoruichi. Ichigo couldn't point fingers, but it _was_ all her damn fault!

"Damnit! If she hadn't ever shown me her true form the way that she did, I wouldn't be having these thoughts about her!" The teen scowled, tossing his shinigami robes onto his makeshift bed before heading into the bathroom. With a few adjustments to the shower, he managed to set its settings on a relaxing massage spray; making sure the notch was only on hot so the steam washed away any stress, and smoothed any aching muscles. He imagined, right about now, the Goddess of Flash was beneath this place; basking in her own form of relaxation at the spring she loved so much.

And hot damn, did that thought bring an image to mind!

Without realizing where his mind was going, Ichigo slipped out of the rest of his robes before stepping fully into the shower. He groaned at the feeling of the hotness caressing his skin, wholly welcoming its touch.

Brown orbs closed, peace overtaking his mind before reverting to a different type of peace. Ichigo let out a strained groan as his minds vivid imagination conjured up a very wet, and very naked, Yoruichi Shihouin. In this fantasy, she was getting out of the hot spring. Her gorgeous figure outlined by the mysterious, serene light of the cavern; the tiny water droplets clinging to her skin as golden eyes peered through half open eyes. Long violet hair hung to her skin, lithe physique accentuating upon every movement. Every curve becoming apparent as toned muscles rippled when she lifted her arms _above_ her head in a mild stretch.

Droplets of water cascaded down from the ends of her hair, dripping onto her skin and beginning their plummet downward. Ichigo's eyes traced these water lines, following them. From the ones going into the canyon of her breasts; disappearing in sexy cleavage, before he got sidetracked by another. One of which moved over her skin in an agonizingly slow trail. Starting from her neck, trailing down over her plush breast, only to be caught at the tip of a hardened dark nipple. The water stayed there a brief moment, before falling off and hitting the ground in a graceful splash.

Fisting his hardened man-hood, Ichigo's eyes opened to reveal himself in his own shower room. Oh, the disappointment! Groaning inwardly, the strawberry leaned forward on the shower wall, propped upon by his forearm whilst the other made work of the erection he knew he would have all night if he didn't take care of it now. "Ah, Yoruichi…" He moaned out, eyes squeezing closed so he could picture that image of her again.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The Goddess was utterly shocked. Her golden eyes staring wide eyed at the shower door to which provided a crystallized cover for Ichigo. Coming here hadn't been her direct intention, but when the Goddess changed into something comfortable, and headed towards the kitchen in hopes to find some food… She'd instead been perplexed by the sound of Ichigo's shower. Having tip-toed her way down the hall, spotting his door open, and oddly feeling like she were invited. She had had no problem in just getting a peak inside. That is, until she heard her name come from the males lips.

Hearing his strained moan when he reached his climax caused a shiver to run through the purple haired Goddess. The shower turned off, signaling time for her to escape the room. Stealing her hand from her shorts, Yoruichi smirked to herself before using her shunpo in order to leave unnoticed by him. Though, she didn't go far.

Ichigo toweled off quickly, another sigh escaping his lips as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. "You're just kidding yourself." He muttered, giving a pitiful smile before pulling on a pair of black jogging pants. Tossing the towel over his shoulder, he left the bathroom, though not before turning out the light.

Drying his hair, he tossed the towel across the room into the laundry basket; that was when he saw her.

Bathed in the aluminous glow of the moonlight, Yoruichi was leaning back against his door. Her arms folded beneath her large chest, obviously she knew how it would look. Her generous figure was intentionally in profile, of course. She was his biggest cock tease, after all.

Silence invaded the room, Ichigo's eyes having been too preoccupied at the moment for any words to flee his partially open mouth.

Gaping at her beauty, he took immediate notice to the soft halter top she wore. It was a thin material that clung to her very womanly curves like a second skin; having stopped just below her breasts to reveal a flat, yet chiseled stomach. Her bottoms didn't help the matter either. The silky, short drawstring shorts clung to her firm ass, suggesting nothing underneath. Toned thighs proof of her lively hardships, calves all the same. Indeed, she had a pair of legs to die for, and which was more than enough skin to get him going again. Her long violet hair was left unbound, free to flow over her shoulders and accentuate even more of her natural beauty. She was a Goddess in every way, _shape_ and form.

Was this her normal sleeping attire?

Ichigo blinked, a blush marring his features as he prepared to ask her what it was she were doing in here. And just how much she had heard of his little shower interlude. However, something about her threw him off.

Golden orbs gazed at him with a different weight to them. Gone was the otherwise lethal and untamed exile. The Shihouin that stood before him now was a beautiful and svelte woman.

"Y-Yoruichi…"

* * *

**End Notes: **In case you're wondering just what the title has to do with the story; Yoruichi's sex appeal is what distracted Ichigo in the first place. Further more hindering his thought process when in battle. T'is merely ones anatomy getting the better of them. Sexual frustration is a bitch though. Next chapter shall be the smut. This is a two-shot. When I update, however, is entirely up to you guys. If you can't wait for more, let me know. Also, its always good to know your thoughts. Did you like it, and all that. Till next time, Ciao ;)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I _did_happen to own Bleach and it's infamous character base, you'd all be having constant nose-bleeds. And since there hasn't been an up-rise in that case scenario, I obviously don't own Bleach. ©Tite Kubo.

**Fiction Title: **_The Art of Sex Appeal_

**Pairing: **Yoruichi / Ichigo

**Rating: **M

**Summary:**When Ichigo's sexual frustration gets in the way of his fighting, its up to Yoruichi to help relieve him of said stress. Who knew venting could feel so good? Mature Content. Yoru/Ichi.

**Authors Notes: **Can I hug you all cyberly? Seriously, thank you so much for the wonderful feedback!! If I got feedback like that all the time, I'd be one happy author and you'd never hear me complain about lack of motivation. For my inspiration comes from you lovely people. I'll start doing review replies to everyone. Including anon readers. Its not so much about not having time, because, obviously, I have time if I sit through and read my emails. Its just a matter of me being a lazy ass. Meh. I digress.

Any-who. Thank you all so, so much for the great feedback! 15+ for one chapter? That's just blows my mind! Here you have it, your awaited smut ;) No beta, sorry for any mistakes. I'm human -_-

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Y-Yoruichi… What're you--"

"I think the question is, Ichigo, what are _you _doing?"

The boy gave her a confused look, obviously having forgotten about his little 'friend' which betrayed his usual 'I'm not into that sort of thing' attitude. With a more than noticeable crimson blush marring his features, the orange haired male stumbled backwards, scratching his head in an almost nervous sense. Just how long had she been in here for anyhow?

"Y-You heard…that…?" He mumbled, brown orbs straying away as the Goddess pushed off from her spot and came towards him. Her stride was painfully slow, and Ichigo was lucky if he could even breathe with how her breasts seemed to jiggle ever so slightly by her subtle movements. His eyes grew wide with both curiosity, and fear. He was still a virgin damnit!

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know when you were screwed. In both senses of that pun.

Yoruichi paused a few feet away from him. She knew first hand what would happen if she were too forward. The boy was unconfident in himself, a complete chicken when it came to sex. He'd scream some obscurity about being too young and run away. The violet haired woman wouldn't be surprised if he shouted rape this time around. Her last attempt at getting him laid was a total failure.

'_Although, that was when we first met.'_

"I heard enough. Look Ichigo, lets face it." Licking her lips, the Shyunshin took those final steps, stepping directly in front of him. What was surprising, however, was the fact he didn't scurry away. There was _some_hope at least. "You've been too distracted to fight. I thought we were going to have to bury you after that last attack on Aizen." A soft sigh escaped his lips, body brushing past her own which only made matters worse. He wasn't the only one who was horny.

"What's your point, Yoruichi?" The question fell from his lips, though his tone suggested he already knew and was merely stalling. Before he could even turn around to face her again, his feet had been swiped from beneath him, and he fell backwards against the mattress of his bed. The substitute shinigami didn't have a chance to object, her weight fell against his own; body pinned down by hers. She straddled his waist in a such a fashion, Ichigo could barely even breathe. Bountiful breasts pressed themselves against his chest, her hot breath against his ear caused him to shiver. Damn this woman and her fucking sex appeal!

"My point is Ichigo, you need to relieve some of that stress. I know why you can't focus. I've seen you watching me… I can't even relax in the spring without you gawking at me…" She paused, "You know I want you." Her husky whisper sent even more chills through his body, causing an overwhelming throb in his lower region. Yoruichi smirked at this, obviously feeling his hardness through the silk of her shorts. In an almost agonizing rotate of her hips, she caught the bulge in his pants between her thighs, eliciting a groan from him. "And its obvious you want me, too."

A light chuckle erupted from her, causing the friction to slightly increase.

Pulling back to gaze into his eyes, Yoruichi wondered if he would indeed go with this. She knew he needed her. And _damn_, did she need him.

Out of all the possible candidates, she was the most willing, and to be honest, most fitted.

Rukia was a woman, sure. But, she lacked the confidence in her own form. Lacked the pleasures of a fully developed female. Orihime was a sweet girl, who was relatively well endowed. But, she was also so shy, and inexperienced. Ichigo needed to be treated with an expertise; needed to feel complete fulfillment. Then there was also Kukaku. However, with her came the risk of being burned alive, or scarred for life. The woman was rough and wild, Yoruichi knew from experience.

Changing her mind back to her current _prey_, the Goddess offered him a genuine smile.

"You need this, and to be honest Ichigo, so do I." She admitted, golden eyes holding back nothing from his seemingly silent search.

'_Aw, shit.' _Ichigo thought silently, the blush on his face now more apparent. He couldn't deny her… Not after the shower. Not after wanting her for so long. Hell, it would be easier to deny his next breath. Of course, he couldn't forget his now raging hard on and the painful throbbing he was enduring. _'I guess… there is no getting out of this. Why the hell should I even be wanting out of it?! Just look at her…'_

'_**King, if you don't do something, I will. Why do you even need to think about it anyway? Shihouin is offering you her body. Are you that pathetic, you can't even handle a woman? How will you ever beat Aizen this way?'**_

'_That's right… Yoruichi noticed my lack of skill lately. If that's true, then this is all because of wanting to improve my performance on the battlefield… Alright then.'_

Yoruichi didn't know just what the hell was taking him so long. All she needed was a simple 'no', and she would have climbed right off, and went about her business. Her hands were more than useful, and more times than not are women better left with their own devices.

Though, not a mere second after that thought, did she feel Ichigo's strong hand on the bare skin of her thigh. Golden eyes shot to his own, wide with interest. Gone was the reluctant boy, here lay a man who wanted his _booty_.

Rocking her hips slowly against his straining cock, Yoruichi slid her hands up his bare chest, a shaky moan releasing from her throat as his bulge rubbed against her heated core. Clothed or not, it still felt pretty damn good. His hand squeezed her thigh, the action showing that he wanted her to teach him a thing or two. And who knew? Maybe this wouldn't be a 'first and only' for them.

Yoruichi never fancied one night stands.

Quickly brushing any intruding thoughts on the future from her mind, the violet beauty leaned down, her hands sliding onto the mattress above him, gripping the sheets to gain more leverage for her teasing. Her lips hovered over his a moment, both golden and brown eyes closing before their tiers met. Her tongue wasted no time in prying his lips a part, desperate to find his own appendage. Ichigo tried to pour every ounce of experience he had into this kiss. What good would it do to dissatisfy her now? Before she even started.

He couldn't sleep with this fucking rock in his pants!

"Mmm, you're so hard, Ichigo." She whispered against his lips, tongue occasionally slipping through to brush over his own before she pulled back to remove her top.

Ichigo could have died a happy man at that moment. Despite having seen her in the nude countless times before, none of those situations had the ambiance this one did. Her breasts were full, and lush. Dark nipples hard from her own ministrations.

Taking the initiative, Ichigo sat up, his arms wrapping around her so she wouldn't fall back. He didn't want to interrupt the slow movement of her hips. Her breasts came into contact with his bare chest, rubbing softly against him and causing a low moan to emanate from his mouth. Yoruichi found it cute that such a small touch could set this boy on fire. Although, her first time had been like that as well. And she couldn't deny the electricity that passed through the two of them from a simple touch. She didn't care what it was, her mind was too far gone for any serious thought.

Shifting her buttocks back slightly, the Goddess pulled at the drawstring of his sweats, loosening them enough to where she could pull them out just a bit. Her hand slid down his chest, taking in the chiseled muscles that rippled under her touch, until she reached her destination.

Ichigo groaned aloud with her warm hand grasped his length, his mouth voluntarily latching onto her neck. It was the only thing he could do to keep from coming so soon in the game. The Goddess didn't seem to mind it, not even when his teeth and tongue met her skin. She let out a small moan at the feeling, her hand beginning a slow pump which caused him to shiver in delight.

"Yoruichi…" He hissed through clenched teeth, his head resting against her shoulder now whilst his hand greedily kneaded her left breast. The Goddess smirked to herself, pleased such a simple thing could cause him this much pleasure. Although, she figured she needed to step it up just a notch before she completely spent him.

"Don't worry, I won't stop." She whispered against his ear, gently sliding off his lap and kneeling before him on the floor. Ichigo gave her a quizzical stare before he felt her tugging at his bottoms. She managed to pull them off, slinging them across the room behind her. Her golden eyes were lit with a mischievous glint, a small smirk tugging the corners of her lips upward before she pulled her hair back and leaned forth.

Ichigo could have sworn he'd died and gone to heaven, his head shooting back the moment her lips touched his quivering manhood. The feeling sent a rush of pure pleasure through him, her tongue working the length of him in slow, agonizing swirls. He didn't know if he could last, even if she just started, she was already working his stiff member to the point of no return. "Yoru-ichi…" He gasped, her tongue sliding over his tip before she began a slow suckle.

Just by the small noises he had been making, and his impressive size, not to mention how hard he was, Yoruichi could already feel herself dripping wet. She wasn't sure how much longer she could put off her own pleasure, but figured the more riled she got him, the more she would get out of this too. Slowly, she slipped what she could of him in her mouth, damn near the point of deep throating, but decided she needed her voice for later. Her tongue swirled around his cock in between sucks, causing Ichigo to moan and fist a handful of her hair before massaging her scalp and holding her head against his aching cock. Her head began to bob, which only increased the pleasure, and he could feel himself starting to spill hot pre-come. She seemed to notice this, slowing her movements and drawing him out. Damn, he'd definitely been missing out.

'_And to think… I could have gotten this sooner…'_The depressing thought slipped his mind the moment her mouth left him, a dissatisfied groan leaving him before she stood and pulled at the drawstring of her own shorts. The moment Ichigo had been anticipating arrived, he finally realized this. It wasn't about the blow job, he wanted _her_. She had to feel a hundred times better than that, he was sure of it. Out of all his male buddies, over half of them who weren't virgins claimed that being inside a woman was much better than having their mouth working you for hours.

Although, the orange haired boy felt slightly disappointed that he didn't know how to return the favor. Even if she hadn't fully jerked him off, she'd still managed to make him feel good. His mind went over possibilities, but when her shorts completely slid down her thighs, his eyes focused on something he found his mouth watering for. Given that he didn't have any experience whatsoever in this field, Ichigo wasn't a complete idiot. All the porno's Keigo managed to make him sit through should pay off. After all, it didn't take a genius to eat a girl out.

Yoruichi was about to make a smart remark about his staring, but before she could get a word out, he amazed her. In one swift movement, she was pinned to his bed. Her wrists caught in his hands on either side of her head. Golden eyes registered a brief incredulity before she noticed the dangerous spark in his own orbs. Had she awakened the slumbering beast? A small shudder ran through her form, effectively raising her nipples once again.

The sight laid out before him was more delicious than anything he'd ever seen. His eyes took the time to roam over her, while he had a chance. This position gave him all the access he required. (Not to mention the tables have indeed turned!) Yoruichi watched as he took in her voluptuous form, her heart racing in her chest. Sheer anticipation of the unknown wafted over her. What would he do now that she was at his submission? Golden eyes narrowed, curiosity piquing.

Ichigo found himself too mesmerized to blink. Everything about her was utterly gorgeous. Beauty rolled off her form in waves, not to mention she was the complete epitome of sex. His eyes traveled from her alluring golden orbs, to her plush lips; admiring the way her dark violet hair framed her cheeks. Her slender neck branched out into firm shoulders, and a deadly cleavage. Ichigo felt his face redden again as his eyes roamed over her large breasts, though he pried his eyes away to trail across her stomach, and finally, the V of her legs.

If he thought he couldn't get any harder, he had been dead wrong. The throbbing in his cock increased ten fold as his eyes settled on a her glistening womanhood. His view only hindered by her un-spread legs, which he would soon change. He found it to be a nice touch that she kept herself shaven. Licking his lips, Ichigo lifted himself over her once more, removing his hands from her wrists in order to trail down her body.

Yoruichi laid back, allowing him to feel her. Who was she to stop him when his hands caused such a magnificent feeling? The Goddess moaned softly when his finger tips brushed over her breasts, his fingers paying extra attention to her hardened nubs. The boy leant forward, his lips capturing the nipple of her right breast while his hand groped and squeezed her left; fingers rolling her nipple as he toyed with the assets he'd been dying to touch from day one.

With her arms above her head, Yoruichi writhed slightly, feeling a heat beginning to pool in her nether regions just as the pulsing begun to start. A man had never caused this much need to well within her so quickly. And Ichigo was so inexperienced! She could only imagine the pleasures once she broke him in. Without a doubt, he could become a God at this.

His lips left her breasts, traveling down her flat stomach. The Goddess of Flash panted a short breath before she felt his hands move over her thighs. His intentions were obvious then. Watching with baited breath, Yoruichi saw the glint in his eyes, his strong hands pulling her thighs a part. The cool air brushed over her heated centre, causing yet another shiver to run through her, and she watched his reaction to seeing her completely.

At first, she couldn't make out his expression, but then he smirked. His hands giving her toned thighs a firm squeeze before he slowly lowered his mouth onto her extremely wet pussy. Yoruichi suppressed a scream at the feeling, a sharp gasp tearing from her throat as her back arched.

Her legs spread wider on their own accord. It had been so long since she'd last engaged in any type of sexual intercourse with another. _Too _long, in fact. The sensations shooting through her from his lips alone caused an immeasurable amount of pressure to build in the pit of her stomach.

"Mmm… Ichigo.." She moaned, encouraging him to let his tongue slip from his lips and slide along her moist slit. Ichigo's mouth watered more, and he nuzzled his face further into her, eliciting a loud moan. Yoruichi's toes began to curl as his tongue pushed through her sopping slit, his lips closing around her clit to nibble gently before suckling to the point where she was sure she was going to come. Though, as if he had knowledge of what he was doing, Ichigo slowed his tongue down, licking his way up and down her cunt. She tasted _so_fucking good. Ichigo was sure he would want to taste her again.

"Uhn, Ichi--" Cut off by lack of air, Yoruichi bit her lower lip, arching her back higher. The pulsing was becoming unbearable, the pain mixing with the pleasure almost worth the torture. She wanted him…now.

Taking her moans as a good sign, Ichigo dared to lower his tongue in one defined stroke, causing her to arch her body and let out a low scream, his tongue dipped inside her. He lapped at her juices, finding that little bundle of nerves in the process which sent Yoruichi into a frenzy. He'd never seen her so damned craved. Her breasts were heaving, eyes shut and face lined in sheer pleasure. Though before he could completely topple her over the edge, his back suddenly met the mattress.

"Play time's over, Ichi-kun." She purred, hoisting herself above him as she positioned his standing cock at her entrance. Ichigo's heart felt as if it would burst from his chest. A blush staining his cheeks as he watched her slowly lower herself down onto him. He could feel the wetness from her sopping pussy dripping down his dick, the tip of his head pushing through her slit, and it felt so fantastic.

The pace of it was too much, Ichigo couldn't take the wait, and grabbed her hips only to thrust up as hard as he could into her.

Shocked by his sudden action, Yoruichi let out a loud moan, her body tensing before relaxing completely, and she sat with his cock engorged within her heat. God, she was so tight, hot, and wet, Ichigo had to clench his teeth to keep from ravishing her completely. This was the area he wasn't so sure of. And he knew she understood. Why else would she be on top? With a content sigh, Ichigo opened his eyes to gaze at her, watching intently as she braced her hands against his chest. Golden eyes were laced with a desire and a lust, her body beginning to move on its own accord.

Her hips lifted, only to drop, sending spikes of pleasure throughout their bodies. Moaning, Yoruichi repeated the action with more oomph, her breasts beginning a mild bounce that caught Ichigo's attention. He watched as she rocked her hips, lifting and dropping. Again. And again. And again.

Each time bringing hot tears to her eyes as she cried out. His own moans were almost as loud as hers.

The moment she picked up her hips, he raised his own, and met her downwards thrust with an upwards one.

"Ahh, Ichigo…" She gasped, picking up her speed and he continued the motion. The feeling began to build up within the two of them as she rode him harder, slowing her pace when she felt their climax coming before picking it up again, and fucking him faster. His dick felt so good, she couldn't get enough of him.

Arching her back, Yoruichi decided she they needed this release, her eyes meeting his own as she began bouncing on him, contracting her inner muscles around his cock for several seconds before letting him go again, and riding him. Ichigo couldn't take it. His eyes closed as his arms reached up for her, pulling her down on him. His hot seed burst from the tip of his cock, filling the Goddess with a warmth that caused her to moan loudly.

Their lips met in a molten hot kiss, passionate behind belief. Tongues battled for supremacy before Yoruichi won and grinned when she pulled back.

They were both panting, her walls clenched around him, only making him hard again.

"Another round so soon?" Yoruichi quirked a brow, obviously impressed by his stamina. The kid had one hell of a libido for a virgin.

Her answer was a very Ichigo-like smirk, followed by being pinned to the mattress. She was about to say something when his mouth crashed over her own, his hips rocking into her with such speed, she moaned into his mouth and spread her legs wider. Her body was already on fire. Ichigo thrusted his tongue against hers in the same fashion that his cock pounded into her soaked pussy, causing the kiss to break so he could call out her name.

"So good, Ichigo!" She gasped, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Her hands nestled themselves in his hair, gripping the strands as his lips encased around a bouncing nipple, suckling the hard bud. She could feel him go deeper inside her with each thrust, her legs rose to lock around his waist so she could feel more of him. Hot tears hung at the corners of her eyes, her moans coming more frequently before he hit a spot that made her melt.

The violet haired beauty screamed his name in sheer pleasure, every muscle in her body tensed, holding him tightly as her orgasm tore through her. Ichigo couldn't help but release his own yet again, her tightness so profoundly good, he couldn't contain it.

Gasping for air, Yoruichi held him to her a bit longer before his exhausted form collapsed beside her, and he missed the smirk donning her satisfied features.

"That…was amazing, Yoruichi." He said in between breaths, his sweaty form glistening in the moonlight. Yoruichi grinned, lifting up on an elbow to gaze at him. Her fingers trailed up his chest, golden eyes suggesting a whole knew energy.

"What? You think I'm done with you already?" He gave her an incredulous look. How could there possibly be more after that. The Goddess flashed him a smile before her lips claimed his own.

So, Ichigo took it back. If he thought he was in heaven before, he was sorely mistaken.

* * *

**End Notes: **I'm thinking of becoming a novelist. Writing sappy romance stories with more than enough smut to keep anyone busy for an hour or two. *sigh* Not likely though. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to finish up on the requested fictions I have left to do, as well as some others (like this one) I started but haven't finished. It will give me something to do while keeping you all entertained until I can sort out my ideas and flaws with **Twilight Fading**. I can tell you now the next chapter to that will be quite long. Considering it contains both a fight scene, a couple reunions, and even some smut. What…a chapter. -insert goofy grin- I think you will all enjoy my coming fanfic… I let my gutter mind wander around with that one and I am STILL adding onto it. I'd say about 98% of that fiction is nothing but pure smut for your enjoyment.

Also, for a bit of rambling sake, I think its funny how the word "cunt" is so taboo just because its an offensive term. Its like, yeah-- but its just a word. Fuck should be considered taboo too then, as well as any other damn curse out there.

If anyone likes Ghost in the Shell, I have written a fiction for it called **Insomnia**. Featuring Motoko and Togusa. It's a simple three-shot. Only the first two chapters are currently up. But I only have two reviews on it. How that saddens me. So, if anyone's remotely interested, could you do me a favor and let me know if I wasted my time writing it or not? Thank you! And once again, thank you for such **AWESOME** feedback! Please don't stop now ;) Ciao~

**Crisis.**


End file.
